Regret
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Orihime dies in a car accident and Ulquiorra regretted yelling at her before the accident. UlquiHime! AU! Character Death


The raven-haired teenager, besides trying to ignore the squealings of his fangirls, was reading a book. After all, he had nothing better to do. He did not want to entertain his annoying fangirls, he had finished his homework unlike other students who did not even bother, and he most certainly did not want to talk to his other annoying classmates. He hated them all as he felt like no one understood him. He felt like...

...He was alone...

The teacher, Byakuya Kuchiki, came into class and slammed his books and a stack of paper onto the table, making the students jump and scramble back to their seats. Byakuya had his usual annoyed look on his face.

"We have a new student..." he said calmly and the students started chatting excitedly.

"Is it a guy or a girl?"

"Is it someone popular?"

A beautiful orange-haired girl stepped into class. She had a doll-like face and long, orange hair.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Orihime Inoue!" she waved at everyone excitedly. Ulquiorra sighed. Great... Another loud person...

"Go and sit next to Mr Schiffer..." Byakuya told the new girl as he pointed at the only empty seat in class. Ulquiorra could feel his eyebrow twitch; That annoying girl was going to sit next to him for the rest of the year. If the class was empty, Ulquiorra would have slammed his head on the table. He saw his fans staring at Orihime with jealousy.

He heard the chair next to him being dragged and he ignored it.

Recess soon came and the emerald-eyed student left class.

"Ulquiorra!" he could hear the annoying voice of the orange-haired girl. She continued,"I was thinking... Since we are class partners, we should hang out with each other more!" She smiled. Ulquiorra's heart suddenly started beating faster and it felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach. What was it about her smile that made him feel like that?

"A-Alright..." There was something about that smile that made him unable to reject her no matter how much he wanted to. Orihime grinned and grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist before pulling him to the canteen.

For the next few weeks, Ulquiorra could feel an unknown feeling growing inside of him. Feeling? Wait! That could not be right! Ever since his parents died, he had lost all his emotions! So... How did this strange girl make his feelings come back to him?

Ulquiorra was walking with Orihime in the park one day after school, eating ice-cream.

"Orihime!" an orange-haired teenager called the girl.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime waved back and introduced the two boys to each other.

"Ulquiorra, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, my boyfriend!" Ulquiorra felt a sharp piercing pain in his chest. Boyfriend? Why was it that the moment he heard that word, he felt so upset?

"Hello..." the teenager frowned as he greeted Ichigo. Without waving goodbye, he turned around and walked off, leaving a confused Orihime behind. Why did he feel as if his heart was ripped into two? Why did he feel alone again? Was he actually...

...In love...?

Perhaps he was. But why was he so unlucky? It was his first time falling in love and he already got disappointed.

**A Month Later**

Ulquiorra treated Orihime like how he treated the others... He ignored her. He did not want his feelings to get hurt again. He did not want...

...To fall in love again...

Ulquiorra feared about his feelings getting hurt. He was afraid of people knowing he was hurt and upset. He hated it when people took pity on him.

After school, he walked out of the school and headed home.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime called him. He refused to turn around. A month had passed but he could not get over his disappointment.

"I just wanted to tell you that Ichigo and I had-"

"What? What is it?" Ulquiorra unintentionally yelled at the girl and immediately regretted it.

"I-I just wanted to say that we just broke up... Ichigo had been cheating on me... But... Nevermind..." Ulquiorra could tell Orihime was hurt. He felt the same pain in his chest as when he found out she had a boyfriend.

Orihime turned around and headed off. Ulquiorra looked down on the ground, feeling guilty, before turning around and walking off. Suddenly, he heard a honking noise and a loud crash. The first word that came into his mind was "Orihime!". He turned around and saw the orange-haired girl lying on the road next to a car.

Guilt started stabbing his heart. He felt like screaming. He saw the paramedics come and take her away. He had followed them to the hospital. He saw how she lay on the bed unconsciously.

"Please don't die, Orihime...! I-I-I didn't mean to yell at you...! I said it in a fit of anger! Orihime... I-I didn't even get a chance to tell you how I felt!" I gripped her hand tightly. Ulquiorra was the only one with her as her parents had abandoned her and her brother and her brother had passed on. In fact...

...Orihime was just like him...

And since she was just like him but could control her feelings and carry on, why couldn't he? He felt ashamed.

"I... Love... You..." he whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks for the first time in a long time. He felt a cold hand touch his.

"Me... Too..." Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He did not expect her to be listening to everything he had said, but he gave a small smile when he heard what she had said. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, wishing that it would never end.

Orihime's heartbeat slowed down day by day and she eventually passed on. Ulquiorra was the only one present during her funeral. He sobbed. It was his fault she was dead! It was his fault she died a tragic death! He placed a bouquet of flowers down on the earth.

"I'm sorry for everything..." He whispered before bringing a knife to his throat.

The rain dropped from the sky and onto his dead body, washing off all the blood dripping from his throat.


End file.
